Dangerous Love
by Hexabyss
Summary: She was in a dangerous relationship. The man she loved was considered a demon by most people. She however was a half demon that held many dark secrets. It's the question she ponders daily. Who is the real danger? (Going through re-write) I DON'T OWN BLEACH!
1. Chapter 1

Reuploaded on 8/26/2016

* * *

The Seireitei, home to all soul reapers, was having a beautiful day-"THIS IS THE BEST THE ACADEMY HAS!?" A blue haired girl with yellow eyes and two swords yelled angrily.

The poor fellow she was utterly destroying was a man with brown hair and blue eyes, "UGH! THIS GUY'S TOO WEAK!" She yelled kicking him onto the roof of the building. She put her dual swords back in their sheaths and slid her coat back on.

"Why can't ya just pass me? I've beatin' all these dummies here." She grumbled to her teacher, who was hiding behind a few kido barriers.

"Tsubaki-san, we went over this." He started, but she cut in.

"Ya I know, 'She just joined the academy, she needs more time and crap' old guy is a stubborn baka." She groaned, she was mimicking someone and moving her hand like it was a mouth.

"Why can't they just send someone strong? I hate being filed with these newbies. That one isn't even holding his sword right for pete's sake." She pointed to a blond haired man who was trying to fight using only one hand on his sword.

"Ugh I'm living with complete and utter idiots!" She yelled while punching a tree, causing it to uproot and hit the dumb blonde student.

The teacher sighed and told a squad four member to get said blonde, "Fine... I'll see if they can in the very least send someone from the eleventh division over here."

She grinned happily. "Good I wanna fight cueball or feather face! Only seen em' once but they kicked that hollows butt so fast I didn't even get to see them fight 90% of it!" She cheered and jumped causing her teacher to sweat drop. He sent a hell butterfly and led the girl back inside.

 ** _-11th Division-Pov change_**

A small black butterfly landed on my desk, causing me to glare at it. I read the message and saw he had recorded a video. The video showed a short blue haired girl with slitted yellow eyes and duel zanpakutos. She got mad and uprooted a tree that landed on an idiot.

I noted that she wasn't wearing the uniform, which made me crack a grin. "Oi Yachiro! We're gonna go check something out!"

Said pink haired girl climbed up on his shoulder. "Ne Kenny, you seem happy about something."

"What can I say, I'm excited." He grinned ruffling her hair, to which she pouted. The duo exited the building, then flash-stepped to the academy.

 ** _-Pov change_**

Tsubaki was playing the knife game with one of her swords, much to horror of the other students. She was _actually_ good at it! Her sword was simply a blur she was going so fast. "Oi you idiots should try this!" They ran away at that.

Her eyes narrowed, "Oi! Who's around here? Stop stalking me!" She yelled stopping her game and drew her other sword.

She glared, "Get your ass out here! Or I'll dice it up myself!" She growled.

She started twitching, then like a twig she finally snapped, "UGH! I hate this! Imma just go fight someones weak ass!" She swore and ran out chasing after a bunch of students with both swords.

Kenpachi stepped in grinning, with Yachiro on his head. "Told ya it was interesting."

She smiled brightly, "Kenny must like her!"

He laughed going along with her statement, "You have no idea."

They walked out, only to see easily 50 students passed out on the ground, and the girl was glaring at them.

"Ya said you wanted to see my released forms?" They shook their heads running away.

"Too late ya dolts!" She drew a sword that looked entirely black.

 **"Sorera o kowagara semasu! Dākudoragon!"** The sword shot out chains and wrapped around her arm, and when it hit her hair it turned pitch black. One huge dragon wing shot out and she had one black horn that had a chain wrapped around it.

"Now for the other one!" She pulled out a crimson red blade that had a black ribbon hanging off of it.

 **"Karera wa kyōfu o kiite mimashou! Akuma no joō Arekkusu!"** This time crimson ribbons traveled up her arm and turning that half of her hair crimson red. A crimson wing with huge talons shot out, the talons looked like that they had blood on them. A red horn with a ribbon grew. Her outfit had changed as well.

She was wearing a lolita dress with black on one side and red on the other, her shoes changed to high heeled gladiator heels that matched her dress. Behind her shadowed countless blades, each glowing a different color.

The poor students fainted promptly, from the amount of reiatsu in the area. Kenpachi however was grinning crazily, and slow clapped, startling the girl.

"AHH! WHAT THE CRAP?! WHY...crap its you." She yelled in shock after who she realized who it exactly scared her.

He grabbed his sword, grinning at her. Her eyes glazed over, showing her lust for battle. "Ne? I thought ya were gonna send cueball? Looks like I lucked out."

"You interested me, what can I say?" He grinned even wider, which seemed impossible.

"Glad to be of interest, as you are one of the few men I can respect." She said grinning.

"Nough' talking though, I haven't even had a good battle in a long time." He said taking his stance.

She nodded, **"Kasai!"** A blade covered in fire flew to her hand and erupted in blue flames afterwords. **"Kaze!"** Another sword that seemed to be expelling wind flew to her. She counted down then, right as she finished Kenpachi was already dashing towards her.

She blocked the blow barely, then sent the other swords after him. He flash-stepped away noticing the blades gone, and she took this chance to dash at him. **"Jigoku no hi!"** The fire turned into a scythe and burned a scorching white.

He barely dodged the blow, as the ends of his coat was burned off. He flash-stepped above her and brought his sword down with both hands.

The blades all formed a shield, the two swords joined in, **"Erementarushīrudo!"** She cried out, all the swords glowed their respective colors. The blow was blocked, but two blades were destroyed in the process.

He landed away from her as she got up and called the fire and wind blades back. **"Kaze faiātorunēdo!"** A tornado of a mixture of fire and wind sped its way towards him, hitting him head on. Tsubaki ran forward and tossed both swords into the twister, causing it to grow bigger. She took to the air, and watched as the twister died down.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked for Kenpachi, when she was suddenly knocked out of the sky. By none other than Kenpachi.

She groaned as she crashed into the ground, a wound bleeding from her chest.

"Giving up?" Kenpachi said, as he landed with his sword on his shoulder.

She spit blood out of her mouth, "Ha, I ain't gonna quit like the rest of these weaklings here."

She got up using her sword, "I need to show these prissy fools that ya can come from anywhere and be strong."

She grinned at him. "There's no way in hell I'm giving up!"

She surrounded herself in reiatsu, **"Eien no honō!"** Her whole body caught on fire in the same blazing white fire. Her wings grew and were shooting out fire. The swords all formed into one single blade that was pitch black and glowed in all the elements colors.

"Kenpachi, this is my last shot, let it count!" She brought the blade down sending a wave of black reiatsu. It hit him this time, she smiled and the fire faded and she reverted back to her normal clothes causing her to fall on the ground unconscious.

The smoke cleared and Kenpachi had a large scar on his chest that had burns around it. He grinned, "Ha, wait till I tell the old man bout this." He walked over and picked her up and carried her bridal-like, then flash-stepped to the 4th division. How did he not get lost is something we may never know.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenny! I see the 4th division! We actually got somewhere we needed to be!" Yachiru shouted.

"Oi! You're not much of a good navigator either."

She stuck her tongue out at me and simply shifted to simply laying on my shoulder. We walked in, getting shocked looks due to the fact I have another person.

Retsu walked up to me with her calm looking face, but we all really knew she could get more terrifying than the old man himself. "Kenpachi, it's normal to see your members, not you though, much less with a bleeding girl."

I grinned and looked at the girl, "What can I say she put up a good fight. Best one I've had in awhile."

"I'm guessing that's where the burns and that cut came from?" She said pleasantly, although there was a flash of annoyance in her eyes. "What rank is she?"

My grin widened, "You're never gonna believe it. She's only been an academy student for 3 months apparently."

Retsu's eyes widened for a half a second then she regained her composure. She started walking in the direction of the medical rooms, I followed her ignoring the fearful dodging of the 4th division members. Yachiru on the other hand was laughing at them.

Retsu led me into the room and told me to put Tsubaki down. Retsu narrowed her eyes, "It seems she has more burns that you do. How did that happen?"

I shrugged, "Apparently part of her Shikai allows her to light herself on fire."

Retsu looked at me, truly shocked this time. "You never mentioned anything about a Shikai. What color was the fire?" She asked glaring at me.

"At first it was blue, but then it turned to white when she attacked. It was also pure white when she lit herself on fire."

Retsu stared at Tsubaki again, "She seems to have a natural fire protection ability as the temperature of white fire is about 9008.33 °F."

My eyes widened, "But how did she only burn my jacket a little bit?"

"It seems, she was taking at least 90% of the heat herself, you could say she didn't want the heats advantage." She explained. "It's her injuries that amaze me the most. She has very minor burning, her wrist is sprained, and that cut isn't life threatening. At most it will leave a scar, and the wrist could be fixed easily." She said smiling at Tsubaki, who was still out.

"Now for you, good news you will definitely have a scar." She said sarcastically catching me off guard. She used a simple healing kido on me and went over to focus on Tsubaki more.

"You do realize we have to report this right?" She said to me after a while.

I looked at her, "Tch, wish we didn't, he'll just kick her back to the academy, she already mentioned he's refused her wanting to graduate early."

She nodded quietly, "Would be expected after all, three months is very little time to become this high of a level."

I leaned back in a chair, "Yeah, but she fights like she has been fighting her whole life. Like she knew all this, before she was even in the Academy."

She gained a thoughtful look, "Perhaps we should ask her since she's waking up right now."

Tsubaki groaned and held her head, "Ow, what the heck did I do this time to deserve this kind of a migraine? Feels like that time when that idiot drop kicked me off that hill, mountain thingy."

I sweat-dropped at that, so that was her that got launched off of the mountain.

Yachiru laughed, "That was you?!"

Tsubaki grinned, "Yep pineapple-head got annoyed with me and not only ended up destroying a whole area of the 6th division, he released his shikai on an academy student." She said snickering.

She looked around at her surroundings, "Huh, didn't know I'd end up here, from a simple fight."

Retsu raised an eyebrow, "You do realize who you fought correct?"

"Yep! It was fun, almost as fun as that time hollows invaded my house." She said grinning.

"They invaded your house?"

"Ya, a month or two before I was sent to the academy a whole bunch of em' invaded my house. It was entirely infested when I arrived back home. So I did what anybody would do!" She paused for dramatic purposes.

"I killed them all! Every last one of them, stepped on like a cockroach. Sure I terrified the neighbors, but hey they gotta appreciate someone who could actually kill em'." She proclaimed, causing Yachiru to cheer as if she was actually there.

Retsu blinked, "Did you use your shikai at all?"

She gained a thoughtful look, "Yea, I was annoyed with em' so I just wiped em' out with it. I had shikai for little over a year before I was in the academy."

Retsu's eyebrows shot up and her mouth was slightly open, "You had it a year before you even joined?"

She nodded, "Ya, I don't see why everybody's so shocked though. I mean it was easy enough, just have a couple near-death experiences and your zanpaktous decide to finally fess up." She said casually.

Retsu's eyes comically grew to disproportionate levels at her "simple" explanation. I grinned at her, Yachiru mirroring me. "Hah now the old man will definitely have to let you join!"

"My dumb tutor sent that part to ya?" She looked at me confused.

"Yep along with a video, of you fighting."

She blinked then smiled, "Well nice of him to finally send a video in, he had plenty of chances too. As he was always hiding behind that four layer kido wall, hugging a pillow." She laughed at the thought.

"He really did that?"

"Ya he sucked as a hakuda teacher. Shoulda gone into history or somethin if he didn't want to be stuck with "devils" like me." She muttered "chicken" under her breath.

Retsu cleared her throat, "Well, I assume you already know you're going to have to talk to the Captain Commander correct?"

Tsubaki put on a rather annoyed face. "Ya I knew I would have to the second I woke up."

Retsu nodded, "Good cause, after I bandage the burns up, we're going over there."

Tsubaki growled, "Fine, do me a favor and restrict me though."

"Why?"

"Because that old man pisses me off, and last time I barely stopped from going into Shikai."

Retsu nodded and told a nurse to go get reiatsu cuffs.

Tsubaki started humming, I tuned out the rest of the things to catch what she was singing. "~Whoa oh, whoa oh, our clipped wings will never hold us down. Whoa oh, whoa oh, we are the kings of the underground. We, we came to rain on your parade. And if we die, then, who will be your remedy? So shut the f*ck up, we're about to leave a legacy! We are louder than your bullshit. So you're just dancing with the devil. We are louder than your bullshit. So you're just dancing with the devil.~"

I had to admit, she was a very good singer. She seemed to be singing it in anger at the old man.

Dang, she must really hate him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsubaki had her hands in triple restraint, her legs had the cuffs on them, and there was one attached to her neck. Overall, she looks like she came straight from the mentally insane area in the 4th. Retsu pushed the doors open and led Tsubaki in. I walked over to my place, ignoring the glances at me. Retsu helped Tsubaki sit down, indian-style, then went to her own spot.

"Ok this meeting is in session. Unohana-taicho please explain why you have called for this meeting." Yamamoto said looking at her. She nodded, "I'm sure all of you felt that reiatsu flare from earlier?" They all nodded, "Yes and I'm not too happy about it. It blew out one of my computers." Mayuri complained. "Well, it came from a clash between Zaraki-taicho and this girl here, after her tutor asked for someone from the eleventh division to sate her want for battle." She explained. Yamamoto opened his eyes looking at Tsubaki and noticing that she was in one piece. "State your name." Tsubaki looked away in defiance until she got a shock from the restraints. "Tsubaki, just Tsubaki sir." She grumbled out. "What's your rank?" She looked annoyed at him, he already knew so why was he asking? Again she got a shock from the cuffs, "Academy Student sir. Advanced class in all but kido." She said glaring at the ground. It went silent after that, you could hear a pin drop it was so quiet.

Yamamoto drew everyone's attention, "Zaraki-taicho, explain your side of the story." I stepped out and stood by Tsubaki. "I was doing paperwork when her tutor sent the hell butterfly, it showed a video of her fighting. I was interested and decided to go check it out with Yachiro. She had knocked out 50 students when we approached her. She went into her released form and I honestly couldn't help myself, frankly she seemed excited for it. She went into a more powerful form, and hit me, but passed out. Then I carried her to 4th division." Retsu nodded, and reluctantly Tsubaki followed. All the other captains were astonished, an academy student was not only able to survive Kenpachi, but interested him enough to actually fight." "One of the other main reasons I called for this meeting, is what condition I found her in." She deactivated the cuff on Tsubaki's neck when she noticed the girl uncomfortable. "Do the restraints have anything to do with it?" Hitsugaya asked. "Actually she requested them to be put on. Claiming she didn't want her violent tendencies to show during this." Retsu said pleasantly making nearly all the Captains face vault. "Did ya have to put on the electric ones on though? Sure I've been shocked by lightning ten times, eleven if you count the kido incident last week, but this is annoying." Retsu smiled down at her, "May I ask how you got shocked ten times?" Tsubaki grinned, "Duh, I was training and I was trying to master the lightning element. So I used my zanpaktous as lightning rods, so that I would be directly hit with the electricity. In short I looked like a piece of toast that next morning." She laughed.

Most of the captains were thinking, she's insane. The rest were dreading that she might just be as dumb as Kenpachi. Retsu just shook her head at the girl and looked back up at Yamamoto. "One of her forms, Zaraki has claimed she lights herself on fire. Not normal fire either, white fire is about a little over 9000 degrees hot. Yet she sustained little to no injuries, despite letting the fire burn her through the whole fight." Tsubaki grinned, "I can demonstrate if ya'd like, I haven't burned down any important buildings yet!" The captains all looked at her like she was ridiculous. "I'm not hearing a no~!" She laughed," **"Junsuina honō!"** Her hair suddenly blasted into the white flames, yet no one felt any heat. "Tsubaki-san I put triple reiatsu restraints on you. How did you manage to do that?" Retsu questioned. "It's a gift I was born with, heck my adoptive parents thought I was a demon spawn cause I was just a baby yet I was entirely on fire. My zanpaktous tell me that one of my parents was a rebellious fire spirit that escaped to the human world and met my other parent who was stationed there as a shinigami. They don't know why I keep the fire attached to me though, as they are sure that the spirit couldn't. Its a mystery to me as much as it is to you." Retsu bravely touched the fire yet felt only coldness. "It's cold?" Tsubaki smiled, "Yep, my fire only burns those who I see as an opponent, they are cold passively." "Which means the fire burns you as well?" Tsubaki shrugged, "Only in that form, as my body's natural control of the fire's heat lessons. So I have to control it myself, causing the fire to actually burn me as I really haven't mastered it yet."

"Have you actually ever injured someone in that form due to the fire?" Soi-fon questioned with an eyebrow raised. Tsubaki took a second to respond, "I believe four, when I was practicing it for the first time, it got out of control and killed four gang members that were spying on me." "Any idea why they were spying on you?" Tsubaki nodded, with an odd look of seriousness, "They were planning on abducting me the next morning to do experiments on me. After the experiments they were gonna send me to a breeding farm to hopefully create more like me. If the experiments failed however, they were going to either going to turn me into a sex slave or kill me and rip my body apart, piece by piece trying to find my source of power. Then they would turn it into a serum and turn other people into a fire resistant force."

Retsu put her arm on Tsubaki who had begun to tear up, "I-I killed them all, but I was too late, they had easily abducted and brainwashed over 300 hundred people." She looked towards the ground, "The ones who had been mutated drastically were all in a single room, killing each other mindlessly. The gang was actually a cult, who were planning on using an army of brainwashed experiments to overthrow the Seireitei. I was their final project. I was going to be the leader of the army. I couldn't handle it so I killed them all and blew up their base. The rest of those years I hunted down every last member that wasn't in the explosion between my training time. I only killed four with my fire, but I've killed thousands with my swords." She finished leaning into Retsu. "How did you find all this out?" Yamamoto asked. "I had read all their journals before I blew the place up. I also found a map detailing their path when they broke through the gates." He didn't look like he was believing her. "Fine I know two people who can prove the authenticity." She turned towards Retsu, "Can you take off my restraints? The people I'm bringing can keep me in check." She nodded and with simple snap of the finger the cuffs fell off. She got up and turned her hair back to normal. She took a deep breath, and almost in an ethereal voice she called out, **"Dākudoragon! Arekkusu! Uchi ni oide!"** Two figures materialized, one a man with red glowing eyes, pitch black hair, two black horns with chains wrapped around them. He had no shirt on, and you could see countless scars across his chest, along with a tribal-like tattoo of a dragon. He had black jeans on and black army boots. His hands had long black talons like an actual dragon. To finish it off he hand pitch black spiked wings.  
The other figure was a very curvy woman with a perfect hourglass figure. She had long crimson hair green eyes, and two curved red horns. She was wearing a red strapless bra, a black cape, and a red hugging miniskirt. She hand fishnets on and black high heels. Her wings were crimson that faded to black, and it had 6 inch talons. She finished off the look with a black crown with multiple red jewels in it. "You called, my queen/hime?"


	4. Chapter 4

I hate ending on a cliffie ;^;...So I decided to write this at 1:30 in the morning. Yep..nothing will go wrong.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They both grinned, "Hello my queen/hime."

The male spirit picked Tsubaki up and put her on his shoulder, not even seeming to notice that Tsubaki was an adult. The female spirit gazed around the room, "Tsubaki-hime why did you summon us? You know we aren't good with politics." Tsubaki sighed, "Yeah, but they want evidence of _that_ night, and mine simply isn't believable enough." The man crouched down to let Tsubaki hop off, "Thanks Darkie." She walked over to the female, "Alex show them video evidence." Alex nodded and much to the disgust of all but Mayuri, she pulled her eyeball out. She let it lie in her hand then made it float. "Show us the night of the tragedy, known as the 'Mass Cult destruction'." The eye glowed red and projected a video onto the wall.

It showed her entering the building, and abruptly killing all the cultists. Many bodies that had been ripped apart were shown littered around the building, that seemed to be the test experiments. Much to the horror of the Captains, it showed the room of violent mutants, killing each other and were seen rushing towards Tsubaki who cut them down and ran. Next it showed a room with papers scattered everywhere, one looked vaguely like a map of what they assumed was the Seireitei. A list was picked up and they saw faces of people with: failure and success next to them. Each picture was marked one of those, except for Tsubaki who's picture had a bright red circle around it. The paper was turned around and a letter addressed to a noble was written on the back. Byakuya widened his eyes, "It's addressed to the Kuchiki clan." "Hai, we never figured out who it was, we assumed that the Kuchiki that this was going to be sent to defected. Or he was killed, as the letter never was sent." Alex replied. "We are going to kidnap the girl soon, be sure to keep your guard up and we will send you the results of the testing. Make sure to not let the Gotei 13 think anything is suspicious or we will come for you." Tsubaki read off. The paper was put back down, and a paper with a diagram of a body was picked up. It was titled "Alpha Project-Tsubaki" and it showed which limbs would be detached in what order, and what they would do with each limb. "Why did they call it Alpha project?" Aizen asked. (This is shortly before his defection, so yea he's still here)

"These cultists were attempting to make not only invulnerable soldiers, they were also trying to inject hollow DNA, which caused many of them to go insane. I however was bitten by a hollow once and never went into a killing frenzy, so this was a sign that I could possibly hold the DNA. Alpha is the term they give to the strongest warrior, and if I had survived everything I would have been named the alpha and would have had complete control of the army if I wanted to." She said showing her breast which had a large bite mark on it, it was purple and black. Even though it healed you could tell it was still pulsing dark energy through her.

"Wait your telling me you survived nearly turning into a hollow?" Shunsui drawled out, though you could tell he was shocked. "Ya, it hurt like crazy and I was reduced to twitching on the ground for a week, but after that I never felt anything from it again. Darkie said it strengthened me actually, as it made my stamina triple, my pain tolerance was basically made so that I didn't even care if I was stabbed in the heart. It also increased my overall reiatsu levels, making it easier to use Shikai." The male spirit nodded at her statement. "My queen's senses also boosted from that day on, we are able to sense hollows that spawn outside of the gates from here even. Her eyes increased so that she could see even the idiots from the academy beating each other with their sticks. She can smell even the type and brand of booz you were drinking earlier Shunsui-taicho." This caused Shunsui to quickly look around until he remembered he was in a meeting.

"What my zanpaktou is trying to say, is that I was turned into the equivalent of a super soldier." Tsubaki explained. They looked back at the clip to noticed she was running out of the building, when she was standing out, they saw her hand shoot out white fire and made it explode. The smoke cleared and it was entirely gone. Alex let the eye land back into her hand, then shoved it back into her eye socket without much trouble. "I believe that is enough information Sotaicho?" Alex said with a small grin. Yamamoto sighed, "Yes it is. Due to the evidence we have seen, I have decided to graduate you early on the grounds that you stopped what could have been a war and that you survived a fight with Zaraki-taicho. But, I am assigning you directly to the 11th division, as its the fighting division and you seem well fit in there." He finished. All of the other captains were astonished at this, "Sotaicho, she has only been in the academy for 3 months are you sure we can trust her?" Soi-fon demanded. "It was already approved by the Central 46 that she could graduate early, I just decided not to though." He told her.

Tsubaki was grinning and hugging her spirits, who were getting crushed by Tsubaki's abnormal strength. "My queen as much as we are happy for you, you are crushing us." Darkie said. Alex however looked indifferent with the situation and was simply accepting the hug. Tsubaki released them laughing. "Finally! I hated the academy! Everyone was too afraid of me there,so this is awesome." She flash-stepped out the door before anyone could register what happened. Alex sighed, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go stop her before she does anything destructive." Then she dashed out after Tsubaki. Darkie blinked then melted into the shadows and followed after Alex. Yamamoto sighed, "I'm going to regret this somehow. Meeting is over!" He said letting all the captains leave. Kenpachi grinned, "This is gonna be interesting." He said to himself then flash-stepped out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tsubaki POV

I grinned and went faster through the streets, I knew my spirits were after me but I could care less. I darted past all the shinigami, deciding to go faster, I deactivated the weights. Yes I said weights. Instantly I shot forward, going even faster. I have been told I look like a blue blur in this mode. Truth be told this is my real speed, I prefer not to use it however as it seems unfair. I want my battles to be 3 things. Fair, fun, and destructive. The FFD is my guide line to a good battle, if my battle isn't any of those it isn't memorable. "HIME! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" "It would be kind if you did my queen!" Both of my spirits shouted behind me. "HECK NO! THIS IS FUN!" I grinned still dodging every shinigami. The spirits were flying above me now, "IF YOU DON'T STOP NOW, I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR FIRE FOR AN HOUR!" "Please just stop my queen, this is getting silly." I ducked an air bombing from Alex, and Darkie who was just trying to slow me down. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" I went at my max speed losing them.

"TSUBAKI!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oi, what rank am I gonna be?" I questioned. "How am I supposed to know? We usually just get grunts and nobody strong." Kenpachi shrugged causing Yachiro to climb on his head. "Kenny! We should pit her up against baldie and feather face, if she can beat both then her and I can share the lieutenant rank!" She exclaimed. I looked at her, "Is that even legal?" "I dunno but it sounds logical enough. I mean when do we ever follow the rules?" Yachiro said smiling. Kenpachi grinned, "Great idea Yachiro, and no we don't ever follow the rules." He said, making the girl cheer and me to crack a smile. "Think ya can handle it?" He looked at me. "Ya no issue here with that." He grinned wider, "Good cause we're doing it today." I got excited and flash-stepped instantly to the eleventh division. All of the idiots stopped fighting and looked at me. A few of them had blood seeping out of their noses, causing a tick mark to appear on my head. "Oi! Stop staring or I will kick ya butt." Still no response. I growled and cracked both of my knuckles, "I said" I was in front of the men, "STOP STARING AT ME!" I delivered an uppercut to one man that sent him flying away. When one man flying away didn't get their attention, I lifted up a tree trunk and knocked a couple hundred out. This got their attention as they paled and ran off screaming.

I heard slow clapping, and turned around only to see cueball, and feather brow walking towards me. "Nice job, those men disgusted me. Now I don't have to figure out what to do with them." Feather brow said. "Names Ikkaku, that's Yumichika. nice use of that trunk by the way." He grinned. "Tsubaki, and I have a hobby of playing baseball with trees. It makes it more fun." I grinned remembering the hollow ball game I had made up. "So what is such lovely lady doing here?" Yumichika asked me. I laughed, blushing lightly in embarrassment "Ah, I actually got so excited I flash-stepped over here leaving Kenpachi and Chiro behind." Ikkaku raised an eyebrow. "You never actually said why your here." I laughed, "Oh that is a surprise. Ya will just have to wait for Kenpachi to get back."  
 **Time Skip**  
I stared in boredom, it's been three stinking hours! I huffed and got up stomping out. "How long does it take to get here?!" I lit my hand on fire and shot a pillar of white fire into the air.  
 **Somewhere else.**  
"Kenny! I think Fire lady is trying to signal us!" Kenpachi raised an eyebrow "What makes you say that?" Yachiro pointed to the sky, "It says 'Kenpachi get your late ass over here before I destroy a few of your grunts' in white fire." Sure enough it was in the sky in insane detail and it wasn't burning anything around it. He grinned and flash-stepped in the direction of the fire source.  
 **Back to Tsubaki**  
I stared at the message, "That better work, I don't want to go looking for them." I flicked a little more fire into it making it burn brighter. I felt a whoosh behind me and turned to see Kenpachi and Chiro both grinning. "Thanks Yachiro got us lost." "No I didn't Kenny!" He ruffled her hair, "Anyway, I'll get Yumichika and Ikkaku." I nodded and created wings out of fire and flew up to collect the rest. I landed and saw that everyone had gathered around the area wondering what could be so important. "Oi listen up! We have a new recruit here and she is competing for sharing the lieutenant's rank with Yachiro as she came up with the idea!" Yumichika raised a delicate brow at that,"Who is she against?"  
I held up up three fingers and counted down "3.2.1." "You and Ikkaku of course." Yumichika nearly fell over, "That wouldn't exactly be fair to such a beauty." Ikkaku looked excited "Yes! I've wanted to fight you ever since I saw you take out a hundred people at once!" Kenpachi looked at me, "What? Your men looked like they were gonna rape me. So I did what any person would do and knocked em' out with a tree." He looked angry at his men than he look bored again,causing me to raise an eyebrow at him.I cleared my mind and looked at both of them, they nodded and we all drew our zanpaktous. "...GO!" Yumichika rushed forward at me first, causing me to narrowly dodge him. I held my swords close and flash-stepped above them lighting my foot a flame, I kicked and created an arc of fire and reiatsu, **"Gōka kikku!"** Both men split, but Yumichika got hit by the reiatsu and had a few bruises. Appearing behind them I kicked another arc towards them **"Gōka kikku!"** Again they dodged. Ikkaku rushed towards me **"Grow** **Hōzukimaru!"** His sword shifted mid-air into a wooden spear with a red tassel. It extended nearly cutting off my leg, had not my leg still been on fire it wouldn't. "Thats your shikai? Interesting." I muttered. I flash-stepped nearly in front of him, **"Gōka kama!"** I brought the scythe down on him, causing fire to erupt from the area. "Where are you?" I muttered looking around.

I widened my eyes as I felt the presences behind me,"Crap!" I turned around and got smacked by both of them sending me flying. I tasted blood, causing me to grin crazily. "Ne, you boys have given me trouble, and _they_ are getting bored. Time to turn it up a level!" Both my swords flew to my hands. "Lets goDākudoragon, Akuma no joō Arekkusu!" I transformed into my shikai form and dashed towards them. **"Yami! Kasai!"** A dark black sword and the fire sword went into my hands **"Kurai jigoku no ikari no doragon!"** A pitch black dragon covered in white fire shot out of my swords. Ikkaku didn't move in time and it hit him although I made sure there was no real heat in it.

I flash-stepped onto the dragon, and stabbed both of my swords into its head causing it to grow so much that it was shadowing the yard. **"Split and deviate,Ruri'iro Kujaku!"** Yumichika yelled, the blade split into four identical ones it looked a little like a fan. Flash-stepping out of the way he appeared above me and stabbed me in the shoulder, causing blood to gush from it. "Ugh! Ya didn't have to do that, but since ya did I will gladly pay ya back!" I yelled, **"Erementaru ikari shotto!"** All the blades lit up and shot towards him like tracking missiles. He swiftly cut three of them in half while the rest followed him. "Ha ain't so tough now eh?" Out of nowhere I was knocked of the dragon causing me to dispel it. I hit the ground causing a crater, I noted that my head was bleeding but ignored it. Ikkaku hopped right in front of me with his sword at my neck. "Its over." I grinned widely, "Think again." I shot my hand up, **"Kaminari akuma-ō no kōgeki! Sutēji 5!"** A huge storm formed and 5 lightning bolts struck me at once. **"Kaminari akuma no joō! Yōshiki 5!"** I became enveloped in lightning and lightning rods formed in my hands. "You should feel honored boys. You are the first to ever seen this form." I threw one of the rods to the ground near them and lightning shock the two of them knocking Yumichika out. I appeared in front of Ikkaku and punched him with a lightning covered fist, thankfully knocking him out.

I dropped to the ground panting, dispelling everything, I let the hollow energy flood over my injuries, instantly stopping the constant blood flow. Both men woke up after, I saw Kenpachi pick me up bridle style. I don't know if it was blood loss or something else, but I blushed brightly from my neck to my ears. "Oi numbskulls meet ya new co-lieutenant, we'll be back after she gets the wounds closed up."

This was the day all the men feared me, and frankly I was glad.


	6. Chapter 6

I put on the badge excitedly, it was three days after the battle. It took the old guy by surprise when Kenpachi sent in the form, as he had called us both down. I was wearing the normal shinigami outfit, I wore my coat over it, and kept my gauntlets on. I also kept a blue loose belt on that had kanji for 'devil' on it. Securing both my zanpaktous in I flash-stepped to the division. Kenpachi for some odd reason has let me stay in the extra bedroom in his house. It may have taken me three days to figure it out and a lecture on 'Why we should stop fighting if the head is injured' from Unohana. I realized Kenpachi either likes me, or he treats me like a daughter. I can't exactly tell which one it is, but I've narrowed it down, so I feel pretty good about that. I finally reached the division and knocked out a pervert with my fist, as soon as I entered.

I walked into Kenpachi's office, only to see him passed out and papers everywhere. Grinning playfully I yelled, "Oi! Wake up sleepy head!" He fell out of the chair and glared until he noticed it was me. "Can't a man take a nap?" I shook my head holding my grin. "Nope, anyway what the heck am I doing today?" He picked the chair up with a grumble. "Ya gonna be patrolling near the west gate. Nothin' really." My face fell, "That's boring, but whatever maybe I'll get lucky and at least get to bop a drunkie in the nose." I flash-stepped out.

~~~Timeskip~~~

I arrived with a bored look on my face, "What the crap am I supposed to even do?" I stared at the giant man, "That's seriously the person who lifts up the gates?" I deadpanned after realizing that I lifted that gorilla hollow when I was woken up randomly a few months ago. I lit my finger on fire and started making images in the air out of my fire, then I filled in specific areas with blue fire.

After a while I felt something strange. I flew up looking around and I saw something spherical heading towards the shield, "Oi Darkie get a reading on that object." _My queen the sphere seems to be containing life forms, the reiatsu levels on it are getting stronger as it comes closer. I would advise you at least stay back, they seem to be trying to challenge the shield._ I nodded, flying away a little to observe. The sphere started burning up from the shield, until a huge amount of reiatsu caused it to turn blue and actually explode. The people seemed to survive as four beams of light fell from the sky. "Darkie which one is the strongest?" _The one only containing two life forms my queen._ I looked at them and saw the one he was describing had just hit the ground. I flew in and hid behind a wall, "Ganju why is there so much sand?!" A teenage boy with bright orange said spitting sand out of his mouth. "Hey! The sand saved your life!" A scruffy looking man said irritated with him. My eyes widened, feeling the two familiar people, what are they doing here already? "My my, what a mess caused by you two ruffians." Yumichika said disgusted at the sight. The orange haired kid looked at him weirdly, "Who the heck are you?" He opened his mouth but I had thrown a knife at his feet causing him to freak out. "U-Uh-oh, she's around here." Ikkaku looked around, "I don't see anything." He laughed until a sword covered in white fire landed next to his head. "OH CRAP! I guess she's still pissed we killed all the hollows yesterday." Another white sword landed on the other side. "D-dude we might wanna get out of here." Yumichika said his eyes darting around. I started laughing in a creepy way, making them run so fast there was dust in the shape of their bodies left behind.

I jumped off the roof of the building startling the two men, "Tch, Idiots, didn't even have ta mention Yachiro's name and they still run like babies." My two swords flew back to me. "I assume carrot-top your the strongest here?" He looked angry at the name, "Yeah, what's it to you?" I grinned widely. "Just been lookin' for a good battle and I wanna get one before my Captain eventually finds me." I said lighting my fist on fire shocking the duo. "How the heck is your hand not melting!?" I smiled letting my elongated canines show, "Perks of being the daughter of a fire spirit, no?" They stood there flabbergasted, "So which one of you is challenging me first? Or perhaps both of ya?" Ganju shook his head running away. "Chicken, **Sutoraiku**." I said having a lightning bolt strike him. "What's your name?" I asked the boy. "Ichigo Kurosaki." I nodded, "Tsubaki, Co-Lieutenant of the Eleventh squad." I got in my fighting stance, and flash-stepped behind him, **"Herufaiakikku"** I kicked an orb of white fire at him. Somehow he managed to chop the orb in half, I narrowed my eyes, **"Herufaiamōdo oni"** My fire had shaped into wings, claws, and horns. He looked at me with wide eyes as I flew towards him, he jumped up high in the air right when I slashed at him, causing a building to slice in half behind him.

The mode faded leaving me with just my sealed zanpaktous. "Dang it. I must have not got all my power back from the fight, looks like I should've listened to doc." I muttered. Ichigo literally was slashing down on me, causing me to block it, while my arms were still shaking. He quit doing that and decided to try and just decapitate me, thankfully he hit me in the gut causing me to go flying into a wall hitting my head. Hard. My vision started to get dots in them, I tried ripping my clothes off to get to the hollow bite and manually activate it's healing power. I growled as it didn't work, **"Herufaia hashira"** I mumbled out hoping Kenpachi got the message I put in there. The pillar glowed brightly, the flames licking off stunningly. I saw the boy running towards me and mumbled "Leave, my captain will find me. He will not spare you if you stay. Leave now." He nodded and reluctantly left. Allowing me to finally allow sleep overcome me.

~~~~~~With Kenpachi~~~~~~

"Oi Yachiro! Which way to the strongest Ryoka?" He asked. She looked around then pointed left, "That way!" He grinned, flash-stepping through the streets knocking down a few drunken shinigamis on the way. Yachiro gained a troubled look, "Kenny look! Its Fire Lady's fire!" He looked and saw a huge pillar made of white fire. "Yachiro what's it say?" She squinted, then gasped loudly, "Kenny! It says 'Please help, anyone please'." He widened his eyes and took off in her direction, going even faster than earlier.

They arrived and knew a battle had taken place and Tsubaki had lost. They saw her laying on the ground with the pillar still flaring. He rushed over to her, "Oi Yachiro! Go get any healer you can!" Yachiro nodded and flash-stepped away. She had a deep cut on her belly, she was bleeding from her head so much there was a puddle forming. She also had burns on her, only they were worse this time. Her outfit was ruined so much, only scraps remained, her shirt was pulled down slightly nearly exposing her breast, the one with the hollow bite. She was as pale as snow. She must have been trying to use the hollow energy and couldn't make it in time. He picked her up and held her ignoring the blood gathering on him and waited for Yachiro. He only hoped she would be alive by the time Yachiro got back.

It had been about 30 minutes when he saw Yachiro come back with Retsu, who had a serious look on her face. "What the heck happened?" She said taking Tsubaki from from him. "I dunno she sent a message for help and we found her like this." Retsu put her hands over Tsubaki's belly and head, healing the two parts that were the most dangerous. "She's stable for now, we need to get her back to the fourth however." He picked her up carefully and Yachiro climbed back on his head. He followed Retsu back, not letting her notice him holding Tsubaki tighter and hiding her more.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenpachi POV~~~~~~~  
I stared at her, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. It was actually sad for me as I knew this wasn't her. I had found out that she exhausted her reiatsu from fighting so much in such a short time. The ryoka had caught her when her reiatsu was shutting down, causing her to be in a vulnerable state. I was right when I assumed she had tried to activate the hollows reiatsu, when her body finally shut down. She was hooked up to a machine that was supposed to help her reiatsu return faster. She had also ended up receiving 1st degree burns as she lost total control over the fire in her. Retsu thinks she'll wake up in a couple of days, or longer. Yeah I'll admit I had freaked out when I saw her dying. I looked at her small tiny hand, it amazes me that such powerful weapons can be held by such delicate hands. I held it carefully, not noticing Retsu came back. "You really care about her, don't you?" She said startling me.

"Whats it to you?" I said narrowing my eyes toward her. She gave me a look, I couldn't figure it out and it was irritating me."Why don't you tell her?" I looked away, "Cause she doesn't seem to be the type of person that would be interested in love." She sweatdropped. "Oh yeah? Then why is she responding only to your hands?" I looked at Tsubaki's hand slightly gripping mine, like she was trying to hold on to it for her life. "So I assume you don't have an answer for that?" Reluctantly I shook my head causing her to show a small grin. "The entire time we were testing her nerves, she never actually grabbed to anything, twitched, nothing." She paused looking at Tsubaki, "Well at least we know she doesn't have nerve damage. What we do have is a stubborn girl." She laughed lightly. Walking over she looked at the wound on her belly, "It seems to be healing faster than I originally thought, guess her hollow energy is trying to repair the area." She said noticing a faint purple color to her skin. Her head was stitched up and bandaged, Retsu carefully unwrapped the bandage, The same purple hue was focused on the back of her head, then wrapped it back up again. "It looks like she may get out sooner at this rate. I'll be back in a couple hours, tell me or a nurse if she wakes up." She walked out, leaving me alone.

I sighed looking at Tsubaki, checking around the room I made sure nobody was in the area, and softly kissed her on the cheek. Her hand gripped a little harder at that causing me to smile. "Dang it you really are stubborn." As if she heard that, her lips twitched into a smile for a second then it fell. I shifted in my chair and leaned back and fell asleep.

I felt someone shaking me lightly, "Bug off Retsu, I'm sleepin'." The person giggled causing me to open an eye, only nearly making the chair nearly fall over. Tsubaki was shaking me with her free arm while Retsu was smiling in the background. "Oi wake up sleepy, your sleeping on my breast. Not saying I don't like it, but your head is heavy." She was grinning slyly with a light blush across her face. I quickly got up, scrambling trying to ignore their laughter. "I thought you were gonna still be unconscious till tomorrow?" "It is tomorrow. You slept that long ya goof." I looked at Retsu, "She's right. You fell asleep after not sleeping when you were worrying about her."

She blushed and looked away shyly, "I heard you say in your sleep that you love me." She said quietly, her voice barely audible at the end. I rubbed my neck in embarrassment, "I did? Crap I mean I understand if you know ya don't feel that way-" She whipped her head around to face me, "I never said that spikey. Didn't you notice I didn't mind you using my breast as a pillow?" I blinked at her confused with what she was saying. "Uh...?" She stared at me dumbfounded, "I like you too ya brute! I realized this when I was knocked out for a day." She said yelling annoyed with me, until she realized exactly what she said and turned bright red. I grinned at her completely getting over my shock, "Your dreams were about me? What was I doing?" I said teasing her. She blushed even brighter, it was pretty cute to see."None of your business what my dreams are!" She said hitting me on the head while looking away. Unfazed I kept teasing her, until she finally cracked. She whispered into my ear shyly, "Erm well we were on a mission and a hollow was charging at me and you took the attack for me. It ate your arm and you killed it after. She got your arm back but you were stuck in here. I stayed cause I was guilty about what had happened. I soon fell in love with you when you told me to shut up and that it was no big deal." She finished blushing at me. "Anything else?" "U-Uhh n-no. T-That's it." I looked at her, "Yeah right." I picked her up, "Oi Retsu! She's good to go right?" Retsu nodded not even looking at us. I walked out still carrying her, she was like a tomato at this point.

We got out and she immediately looked in a direction that wasn't near the division at all. "What's up?" I asked her. "The ryoka that beat me is around here. There is also two weaker ones a little farther past him." I flash-stepped following her directions and ended up in a destroyed area and soon felt the ryoka's reiatsu myself. I jumped over to a non-destroyed roof and set Tsubaki down.  
-Tsubaki POV

I looked as carrot-top walked in with the scruffy man and a kid from 4th. His eyes widened as Kenpachi-kun released a lot of reiatsu. "It feels like a sword is against my neck." He murmured lowly. The 4th kid freaked out, "Oh no! Kurosaki-san we need to get out of here, you can't beat this guy!" Carrot-top looked at him, "Who?" Kenpachi-kun showed himself at this point with only his silhouette showing. "11th division captain K-K-Kenpachi Z-Zaraki." The kid stuttered in fear. Kurosaki's eyes widened, "That's _her_ captain." He muttered. Kenpachi-kun looked at him with a crazed look in his eyes, "I see you are the strongest ryoka of them all." Kurosaki nodded, "Why do you ask?" "Cause' I never get a good fight." I felt someone land next to me and noticed it was Chiro. "Hi fire lady! Kenny finally got to battle the guy!" I nodded with a small smile. Kenpachi dashed forward surprising the boy and brought his sword down. The kid barely blocked it and Kenpachi strength was making the kids body tremble as he tried to hold his own against it. I thought about my own battle with him and remembered how oddly enough I never actually trembled under the power. Why? I shook my head giving up the thoughts. I looked up and saw that Kenpachi had stabbed right through the kids butcher knife and into his chest. The kids eyes were wide open in shock. I looked bored at him until I sensed his reiatsu level skyrocketing, a reiatsu aura that was blue was flaming wildly.

Kenpachi ripped off his eyepatch making me gasp at the power released from the simple action. Both men clashed creating a battle between Kenpachi's and Kurosaki's reiatsu. A bright light filled the area causing me to look away.

I looked back and was horrified at what I saw. Both men had deep bleeding cuts, although Kurosaki's was worse. I stood up and jumped down using my fire to stop me before I crashed. I noted that a black cat had grabbed the kid away in a flash. "Darkie we got trouble." _My queen, I have an idea that could work but you will have to trust me._ "Oh dear Kami. I don't like the way your talking." _I'm doing it now._

What I felt next was possibly the worst pain in my life. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. The purple veins from the hollow bite grew until it changed the initial blue color to purple. As fast as it came it was gone. "Darkie what the heck was that?" _If you want to heal him you need to make contact, and I'll transfer the energy to heal the wound._ I walked over and despite my deep blushing, kissed him on the lips. A purple energy washed over him and closed the wound forming a scar that was tinged purple. He woke up making me shriek and flash-step away, blushing brightly. He grinned, "And here I thought I would kiss _you_ first." "O-Oi I healed you! That was the only way I could." "Sure it was" He flash-stepped and picked me up. "Thanks for the nice scar by the way, I like the purple color of it." I looked away, "I hope ya don't mind but you kinda have hollow energy now." He raised an eyebrow, "Eh I seem to be good, no issue there." He shrugged.

He flash-stepped back, accidentally knocking over more Shinigami. That is until we ran into that _girl_.


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at the girl in front of me with a sweat drop. The girl had massive breasts that probably rivaled Rangiku. Her hair was a burnt orange and went down to her waist. Her eyes were brown and she seemed to be wearing a size or two small of the normal Shinigami outfit. A boy with glasses and black/blue hair and the same outfit as the girl. Then the last guy made me widen my eyes, "Maki, why the heck are you with these two!?" I growled at him. "Your supposed to arrest them you idiot!" I hopped out of Kenpachi's arms and stomped over. "A-Ahh well you see Tsubaki-fukutaicho-" I interrupted him by punching him at least a block away. I walked back to Kenpachi, who leaned over to me "Did ya know your hot when angry?" I quickly blushed, "Baka! Don't say stuff like _that_ in public!" "What can I say? Not my fault your sexy when your angry." He said with a sly grin. I blushed even brighter, "S-Stop that! You can do this later!" I said punching him, he didn't even move when I did so.

"Maybe we can do something _else_ later." He said. I nearly fainted before I manifested my wings and flew up. "P-Pervert, even if I did dream we were doing _that_ , It doesn't mean I want it." I said clutching my heart. "Or do I?" _**Oh believe me. You DEFINITELY want it. Just admit it.**_ "Shut up Alex, I don't need your opinion." _**Ha yes you do. I'm the queen here and your just the princess. I rule over YOU not the other way around! And you know nothing.**_ I growled, "What is your deal?!" _**I know your feelings sweetie, and you want that man. He totally wants you too, even if he likes to tease us.**_

I stared at the clouds thinking over what she had said. I let the wings fade and free fell back to land. It was a sense of peace for me, forgetting about all the worries in life. And Alex. _**Hey! Don't say that to your Queen!**_ Shut up. Instead of usually manifesting my wings at this point, I felt someone catch me. "You ruined the whole point of doing this." I pouted. He grinned, "What I like holding ya." He jumped down from the roof and created a dent in the ground doing so. "Anyway, we gonna be helping these two, get to where their friends are being held." I gave him a questioning glance, "I told you we don't follow the old guy's rules." I just nodded. "So we rebelling?" "Ya only until that Kuchiki girl situation is figured out." I grinned in excitement, "Sweet! Now I can get pineapple head back for throwing me off the mountain-thingy!" I punched the air.

"What about all the other divisions?" The girl who I think is Orihime, asked. I grinned, "Simple, I'll go ahead of you guys and knock out everybody cept' 11th and I'll send you guys a signal." They nodded and I melted into the shadows hopping between the buildings. I spotted them and flash-stepped above them. Using lightning, I knocked all the shinigami out instantly before they even knew what happened. I lit my hand fire and shot up creating a flair.

I saw Kenpachi with the two other people. They were basically getting a piggy back ride, only they were flapping in the wind like they were flags. "Nice job." He said looking at all the unconscious shinigami laying everywhere. He grabbed me and put me on his shoulder, "Hang on!" I put my arm around his neck right as he flash-stepped away.

"We just went in a circle!" I said bopping him on the head. "Oi! Don't blame me blame Yachiro!" Yachiro stuck her tongue out. I hopped off, "Ok since you two are clueless at where your going, I'll track them and you will follow me." He grumbled out an "ok". I closed my eyes and focused on the Ganjo-whatever his name is. I opened my eyes and flash-stepped away, making sure Kenpachi is following you is a surprisingly difficult task. I was approaching the second division and stopped, nearly causing Kenpachi to run me over. "They are gonna notice you guys, I'll sneak in." Yachiro pouted, "That's no fun!" I looked at her, "Yachiro... Byakuya has candy, go raid his house." Yachiro smiled, "Ok fire lady!" She dashed away, faster than all of us thought she could. I nodded to them and melted back into the shadows.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw a few people guarding the division. I flash-stepped above them and quickly knocked them out with a chop to the neck. I sunk back in and made my way into the division. Navigating through the place without being sensed, was like finding a needle in a haystack. At one point I was even on the ceiling, as Soi-fon was in the area. She looked around the room, and stabbed her sword inches away from my face. That was the moment I learned how to flash-step while upside down. I breathed a sigh of relief, "Tsubaki, co-fukutaicho of squad 11, you have 10 seconds to explain why your here." Soi-fon said with her sword at my neck. "Crap. And here I thought I avoided you." She glared at me, "What are you doing here?!" I smirked, "Just shocking you." She looked confused and I quickly punched her in the gut with a lightning infused fist. "H-how?" She said wincing. "I told you I'm a shocker." I chopped her on the neck with the lightning, making her hit the ground with a thud.

I sped off towards the cells, I looked like a bolt of lightning I was going so fast. I found the cell, walking over to it, I bent it open with my hands. "OI! We're gettin' out! Hurry up!" Both men scrambled to get off the floor, I grabbed both of them and sped out. "TSUBAKI I WILL KILL YOU! AS YOU ARE COMMITTING TREASON!" Yep Soi-fon was back up. And she was angry. I channeled more lightning and literally just flashed away from the angry woman. _**She honestly needs to get a man. Maybe that would calm that devil. Sexual Cure I call it, and sweetie you need it too.**_ Shut up Alex this is not the time! I flash-stepped through the gates, and barely made it to Kenpachi. I fell over with a thud, he picked me up, "What the heck happened to you?" He said with a confused look. "Soi-fon.. is crazy... and she hates puns." I said drawing out every word. He laughed, "Good job! You drove her insane!" I rolled my eyes, "Wait till you see her, it won't be a good thing." He flash-stepped away. Though you could hear her yelling all across the Seireitei.

To my surprise he went to his house and pretty much just sat me down there, "Oi, I'll be back, I have to hunt down Yachiro." He said than dashed out. I glared at the door, "Baka." I mumbled. I felt Darkie summon himself, "My queen, you need to stop fighting so often." I rolled my eyes, "Oh Kami not you too Darkie." "You know what will happen if you overdo it." I glared at him. "Ya and I survived it once, I can easily survive it a second time." He looked sad. "Yeah.. but I don't want it happening again, you lost something that day. I don't know if you would survive a second loss like that." I teared up slightly at it. "It was an accident. I never meant for them to be in the way." He closed his eyes, "But they were and now it lives as a scar on your heart. A scar nobody can heal." I nodded quietly. I felt him leave, nearly crying I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Kenpachi POV

"Kenny! I wanna go back to Byakurai. I left candy there!" She whined. I rolled my eyes, "I told Tsubaki we were gonna be back as soon as possible. So your just gonna have ta leave them." I grabbed her and flash-stepped away. I arrived back and noticed Tsubaki had fallen asleep. Something was off though. Yachiro hopped off and ran away with the candy. I shook my head knowing she wasn't ever going to sleep now. Tsubaki groaned something, but it was so quiet I didn't catch it. She was grabbing at something as if trying to catch it. She opened her mouth again and since I was paying attention I actually caught the mumbled words. "No I didn't do anything wrong! It was only an accident I never meant to kill her! Please no! I'm so sorry!" She was crying now and rolling around, I was worried about her, but I didn't want to wake her up.

Finally giving up on any possible other options, I gently picked her up almost immediately stopping her crazed movements. I smiled softly at her, "You are kinda a cuddler ya know that?" As if hearing that she snuggled in closer, while still sleeping soundly. It took me a minute to realize it, but Tsubaki would be going crazy again if I left her alone. I carried her to my room and set her on my bed, she instantly snuggled more into the sheets.

As I tucked Yachiro in she looked at me with a look I couldn't read. "Kenny are you and Fire Lady gonna get married?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Maybe, maybe not. You just need to wait to find out." She nodded and to my amusement she fell asleep instantly afterwards. Leaving the room, I was greeted with the sight of Tsubaki cuddling with everything on the bed.

It was pretty cute to say the least, she reminded me greatly of a cat. Last time I checked she wasn't part cat, but hey you never know. Especially since it's Tsubaki, I mean the girl has dual zanpaktous, and only two other people in the Soul Society has that and both are considered the oldest captains under the old man. Hitting the lights I got in beside her as quietly as possible, she grabbed onto me like I was a pillow and snuggled even more. If she started purring, I wouldn't be able to sleep, I can't help it she's so adorable.

Finally falling asleep I was interested in what might be happening tomorrow.

* * *

Next Morning- Somewhere else

A small girl in a shinigami outfit with a lieutenant's badge, was humming on the way to her division. She suddenly stopped at the sight of the wall in front of her. There hanging as if being crucified was her captain. Sosuke Aizen. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly in horror. Alerting the other divisions, they all quickly made their way up only to fall short at the horrific sight of it. The girl was on her knees weeping uncontrollably, afraid to look up as if it was real. Toshiro rushed over to her trying to draw her away from the sight, but she lashed out in anger and drew her sword. She looked at him with an insane look, "Momo put the sword down now. You will be in deep trouble if you attack anybody." Toshiro stated, he had his hand on his own sword. Izuru who was also trying to get her to stop nearly attacking Gin, only ended up making her more angry, causing her to attempt to go into shikai. Toshiro knocked her out before she could finish. He sighed looking up at the crucified Aizen, he narrowed his eyes. "Something doesn't seem right..." He mumbled.

* * *

Kenpachi POV

 _"Emergency Captains meeting! All captains meet now! I repeat Emergency Captains meeting!"_ I glared at the ceiling, we just had one of these two days ago why do we need another one. I looked to the side and noticed Tsubaki had entirely cuddled up to me, her arm was draped across my chest as she held me in a death grip. Glad I slept in my uniform, cause I might have a hitch hiker to the meeting. Getting up only cause her to hold on tighter, she managed to somehow get into a piggyback position while still asleep allowing me to get up. Rolling my eyes, I put on my shoes and flash-stepped away. As I was approaching it, Retsu gave me a look as she too was going. "She's asleep?" I nodded, "Completely, she's so out of it I could fight a few hollows and she still would be asleep." She smirked, "I'm guessing she had you in a death grip and wouldn't let you go?" Nodding, I felt Tsubaki snuggle up more, "Guess ya could say she doesn't wanna lose her pillow." Retsu laughed lightly at my words, "Well she does need her sleep after all." We finally made it to the hall and all the captains gave me an odd look. The old man sighed with a knowing look.

"Glad of you to join us Captain Zaraki, although we usually don't allow lieutenants in here." I simply grinned, "Try telling that to her, she just wants her pillow and she had me in a death grip." He just shook his head, "This meeting is now in order." "As many of you can tell Captain Sosuke is not with us. Unfortunately, he was discovered dead this morning, we assume it was one of the Ryoka's. If you see one you are to bring it to the first division immediately, until we find out who it was all of them are to be seen as prime suspects." He paused, "Due to this new development, I now give permission for the use of Shikai and or Bankai." I raised an eyebrow in slight shock, I heard Tsubaki mumbling something and quickly muffled her words. "Unless anyone objects this meeting is over." I left right away as I didn't want anyone waking Tsubaki up, I'm glad I muffled her words because she had been saying something about, "Killing the demon and pulvarizing it into thousands of tiny pieces." Yeah that would have been interesting to see everyone's faces if they had heard it.

* * *

Mindscape-Tsubaki POV

I looked up as I saw I was in a forest, thinking I was meeting my zanpaktous, I got up and followed the path. I felt as if a hand was on my shoulder, in defense I lit myself on fire only to notice no one. A cold breeze whipped past me, I widened my eyes in alarm as once again nobody was there. Shaking my head I continued, the path only getting more dangerous, the breeze became more frequent and it slightly terrified me. A small whimper startled me, a small girl with platinum blonde hair and striking pink eyes, was huddling in a corner, trying not to touch the various burns adorning her body, closing her eyes as I looked at her. I froze when I realized just _who_ this girl was.

 _Flashback_

 _"Ne~~, Fire-chan can you show me that trick you were practicing? It looked pretty." The small blonde hair girl begged as she grabbed onto my leg. "No Lin, my powers are dangerous to anyone but me. I don't want anything happening to you." I said looking at her sadly. "But Fire-chan~~~! I'll stand back!" Sighing I shook my head, "We are already at your house, and your mother expects you home. I can show you a safer trick tomorrow." She nodded sadly and ran inside her house._

 _Time Skip_

 _I lit myself aflame and shot a fireball, then in mid air it split into two and transformed into two flaming white fire roses. The roses hit a rock and I heard a shrill shriek, Lin stumbled out crying and burning alive. I let my fire fade and rushed over to her trying to draw the flame away by burning myself. "Lin I told you not to follow me! You are hurt now!" I cried out. She looked at me, "I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Fire-chan, i-it was too pretty and I wanted to see it again." She said tears pouring down her face. As the fire finally died down, she was forever scarred, and it was all my fault. I picked her up and gently calmed her until she quieted, I looked at her only to notice her face pale as snow. "N-N-N-No, p-p-please wake up L-L-Lin." I shook the girl in terror, eyes flooding with tears. "No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I had just killed my adoptive sister, because I wasn't careful enough. I drew my blade in anguish and carved a bloody heart on hand. Forever scarring me as I did her._

* * *

 _Flashback End_

I backed away from her tears already appearing, she looked at me in sadness, "It's not your fault Fire-chan, they were so pretty I wanted to see you do the trick again. I just didn't listen to you." "Lin why are you in my mind? You don't even want to be in my head, it'll hurt you!" She laughed at me, "No it won't and I simply won't pass over, I am with you until you overcome your fear." "I fear nothing Lin." "You fear your powers could hurt the ones you love. You hide your true power and only use a small amount of it in battle. That's why you got so worn out fighting at your actual power, you are used to only using your swords and nothing else."

I looked at her in shock, when did she become so smart? "You constantly act like you are at your full power, but we both know the truth. Don't we?" She said looking at me, "How... do you know about that?" "I have been with you for years, I know why you don't have Bankai yet. You sealed away 95% of your power, after I died." As I backed into a tree, I looked away as I knew she was correct. "I'm too powerful for my own good Lin, it was for everyone else's safety." "This seal is killing you! That Zaraki man even releases his power for battle, and he nearly has as much power as you!" She shouted. "If you don't release it soon, two things may happen. You will die, or that hollow that is around here will finally control you! If the latter happens, the Soul Society is done for!"

I closed my eyes as tear finally fell, "But... my true fire is too hot for anyone." She grinned, "When that execution happens, the old man will be there and if Kurosaki saves the Kuchiki he will be beyond pissed. And with all the people on Kuchiki's side, it will be their mission to get her out of there." I looked at her as if she was a genius, "He's the only other person with fire that's close enough to my own fire in terms of heat. If I make it look like I'm helping Kuchiki escape, he will be furious." She nodded, "Exactly and I think I have an idea on how to piss him off. The Sōkyoku is the execution weapon and if you break it, you got yourself a fight, I already overheard Darkie and Alex talking about how they were gonna talk to the 8th and 13th captains zanpaktous and explain the plan to them."

* * *

As I woke up a felt myself on someones back, the person looked back at me and it was Kenpachi. "I see the bear has woken up from hibernation. You were so out of it you were even a hitchhiker to a captain's meeting." Laughing I shook my head, "They let you in?" "Ya the meeting was about that Aizen guy, apparently someone killed him. So we are supposed to arrest any Ryoka we see and he has declared if needed the use of Shikai and Bankai is permitted." I looked at him, "Wait.. it just now is okay to do that?" "Ya why?" "I may or may not have used it like five times..." He laughed loudly causing me to blush in embarrassment, "I'm pretty sure everyone has at least once."


	10. Chapter 10

First off- I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had a bad case of writer's block on this, so if it's bad believe me I know. Gah I don't want to post this but I don't want the people who do read this think I died. For everyone who faved and followed here is your internet cookie. And if you feel like reviewing please do so! It makes me so happy when I see just one, I literally run around my house like a chicken with it's head cut off. The song is Mad World by Gary Jules, and I was listening to Jasmine Thompson's cover of this, it just is really chilling. DISCLAIMER-I don't own anything except for my fanfiction! All music is credited to the lovely people who made it.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Wait...SHE WANTS TO FIGHT THE OLD MAN?!" Shunsui yelled in shock at the two figures in front of him. "Yep she needs to she has too much power, it needs to be released and when that happens her fire is the hottest and nobody has survived it." The man sighed taking a drink of his sake, "What happens if she doesn't release the power?" "The hollow that has laid dormant will awaken and take over her destroying the Soul Society as we know it." He did a spit take, "She said the hollow ceased existing or something!" Enya raised an eyebrow, "She never said it was _gone_." "She said she never felt anything after the week." Darkie said ending Enya's sentence. Shunsui looked confused, "Wait why exactly are you telling me this?" "We know you and the captain of the 13th are helping Kuchiki escape from the old guy." "Oh and she is gonna destroy the thing they are killing Kuchiki with." Shunsui was so shocked he dropped his sake on the floor, "That thing is made of thousands of zanpaktou spirits, it would at least take two to destroy it." Enya grinned, "Don't doubt her, she still has 95% of her reiatsu sealed." Shunsui's hat flopped onto his face, "You mean she's at 5% and she didn't die by Zaraki?!"

The female spirit laughed, "She is weak, when she deactivates the seal she will even be at the point of learning Bankai. We plan on doing that 3 days before, as our Bankai training only takes one day-two depending on how determined she is." Shunsui for the most part was speechless, but you could see his gears turning albeit rather slowly.

"I'll... Explain this to Juushiro... somehow." He said obviously not looking forward to the conversation. "I've met him once I believe he wouldn't be too unhappy." Darkie said surprising everyone. "No, I just don't know how he would feel about Tsubaki of all people helping Rukia." Enya nodded, it made sense as Tsubaki didn't know the Kuchiki, not to mention she is part of the 11th division.

"Just make sure you leave those two things to Tsubaki, you're free to do whatever you want except those two things." Shunsui nodded as the two faded away. He got up with a new cup of sake and sighed, "Guess we have to rethink our plan Juushiro." "And it was gonna be so much fun angering the old man." He sighed in dramatic sadness.

As I was walking through the streets, I flinched as a sharp pain passed through my head. As the pain got stronger I sat down against the wall, I had a feeling I may not want to be walking. I sat down feeling tears forming, as my vision started to fade I only hoped I would be okay.

Mindscape

 **"What a wimp _hime_. I might have ta help ya out here. Ohh wait, ya don't want my help. after all that's why I'm sealed here."** The voice taunted. I opened my eyes and looked in shock as I saw _her_ above me. She was chained to the ceiling of the cave, while her legs were completely destroyed at the knees and only stumps hung. She had a snow white skin, pure white hair that faded to purple, and yellow eyes surrounded by black sclera. Her mask covered her eyes and fanned out to create cat ears out of bone. She had a long boney tail that hung from her body unresponsively. She only had chains that covered her huge breasts and the same goes for her privates. Chains were also dangling from her wrists.

"Decide to wake up wimp?" She cackled insanely. I looked at her in shock, "You are supposed to be asleep." **"Tch, I can't sleep forever and finally I can destroy the Soul** **Society like I was gonna do before! I am awake because this disgusting seal is fading and you know it!"** She laughed, eyes glinting murderously. The world started fading as she laughed even louder, **"Hurry up _hime,_ I'm getting impatient hanging here!"** Then it all went black.

I heard yelling around me, opening my eyes I saw the Ryoka's running from a mob of 11th members. Grunting as I got up, I flash-stepped in front of the crowd with my swords drawn. "You idiots! You aren't even trying! Your just chasing them, try using actually using your swords!" I stomped the ground sending one of them flying. "You are all dead if you let them go!" I turned around swords still drawn, and the two Ryoka just stared at me then ran. Growling I chased after them, they seemed to be normal humans but they sure knew how to run. I appeared in front of them stopping them abruptly, "Stand down now!" They looked at me in surprise. The male looked at me and drew a bow made out of reishi. I widened my eyes, "I thought you all died." He looked at me indifferently, "Thanks to you I'm the last Quincy." I growled at him, "Not all of us kill innocent people dumbass. Some kill for fun, some kill 'cause that's what they were told to. I ain't one of them, I kill when I have to not when I want to." His eyes widened, "Your different.." "Ya I'm different, killing a race is downright boring in my book." He sweatdropped at the fact I thought it was boring. "Does this mean you'll let us go?" The girl asked. "By orders of the Head Captain all Ryoka must be captured, believe me I hate the old guy but even I can't help you out here." The boy looked at me, "Then I guess we have to fight you." "Only if you want to escape which is what I presume you want to do."

He nodded and I narrowed my eyes, putting my swords away. He looked at me startled by my actions, "Why are you using your weapons?" "'Cause I wanna do range as well and I gotta use my fire for that. Don't get all jumpy because my swords aren't out." I said lighting my hand on fire. I grinned at him and counted down, "3.2.1. Have fun!" He shot as soon as I flash-stepped away, he whipped around and shot multiple arrows at me. "Why won't you stand still?" He asked in annoyance. "That would be boring, and I hate boring things." He shot an arrow at me and I caught it mid-air to his surprise and I held the arrow calmly as my fire began to melt it. "T-That shouldn't be possible." He said shell shocked. "When your fire is as hot as the hottest sun in this here universe, I don't believe anything is impossible anymore." I grinned, until out of nowhere a sharp pain in the eye causing me to nearly scream. "Go away you stupid beast." I said holding my head in pain. _**"No way you dumb** **chick! I want out now!"** _ "No... You don't and I will die if it means you will stay in there." **_"Your bluffing!"_** I drew both swords and put one at my neck and the other at my heart, "Believe me...I don't fear death." I said in pain as she grew stronger. **_"Then I will just have to control you NOW!"_** In an instant I could feel all the chains breaking, and the screams I was holding in released. "Ahhhhhh _hhhhhhhh **hhhhhhhh!"**_ The seal cracked letting out half of the sealed reiatsu, with it I felt my fire heat up at least five times hotter. The ground started shaking as the potent reiatsu flooded out. I saw one last face before everything went black. It was myself, only she was pure white and grinning at me.

Third Person POV

As everyone in the 12th division was working on...well whatever they work on. A massive surge of reiatsu literally blew up three of the computers much to the anger of Mayuri. "Captain! We're seeing a large amount of hollow energy near the fifth division!" He looked interested, "First we get Ryokas and now we get a hollow in the Soul Society?" He grinned widely. "Did you get the type of hollow that was?" "S-Sir we believe it may be a low Vasto Lorde." "Nemu! Your coming with me!" She bowed, "Hai Captain." She said in her monotonous voice. He flash-stepped out and Nemu followed behind him as they went to go see the hollow.

-Time Skip-

When they arrived they were greeted by the sight of humaniod-hollow. She had snow white skin, white hair, gold eyes surrounded by a black sclera. She had chains wrapped around her breasts and lower parts. She had chains hanging from her wrists and ankles. Her mask covered her eyes and formed two cat ears. She also had a bone tail that was hanging from her body. **_"Finally a Captain, I hate weaklings..."_** She said with a bloodthirsty grin. "And where did you come from exactly?" He asked, hand on sword. _**"One of your own...She was a weak little one. She thought locking me up would keep me away. She thought locking 95% of her reiatsu just to keep** **me chained would save her...She was wrong."**_ She licked a blood tainted claw. "Who is this 'she'?" She laughed a murderous laugh, **_"Little Tsu-Tsu of course. She is the most mysterious person here...Hiding secrets from everyone, lying and for what? That's right she fears she will destroy this place!"_** She pulled out two white swords with a grin, **_"I have to blow this place up, and guess what? I don't need a pesky Captain in my way."_** Her swords started glowing, **_"Cero."_** She said while laughing and to his shock a pure blue Cero shot out of the swords and he barely dodged it. She took to the air in a specific direction and he looked angry. "Great, now we have to report this, and then I won't get a perfect specimen." He then sped off to the first division.

-Ichigo POV-

I sat on the cave floor in twitching, "WHY DO I HAVE TO JUST SIT HERE?!" I shouted finally in anger. Yoruichi, who was in her human form, gave me a look, "Do you honestly want to reopen your wounds for the fifth time?" I grumbled looking away from her. _"Ichigo...Something is coming and she's strong. Very strong. Get ready."_ Zangetsu said in slight worry. Suddenly they heard cackling of a demonic sounding woman, _**"I see...Your just like little Tsu-Tsu and you don't even know it..."**_ She said with a grin. "Who are you?" I shouted at her. _**"Just your everyday hollow that takes over a stupid girl's body...She even thought nearly killing herself would kill**_ **_me... She was horribly wrong."_ ** She pulled out two swords that were pure white in appearance, _ **"You are strong for being such a young** **mortal...If only you weren't injured...Oh wait I can fix that."** _ She shot a beam of pure white energy that almost instantly healed him. _ **"It's true then...If you** **weren't like little Tsu-Tsu you wouldn't have healed that easily...or that quickly."**_ "What did you do?!" She just laughed and charged at him barely gave him time to draw Zangetsu. _"Ichigo, the person the hollow has taken control of...you've met her...she needs your help."_ I grunted as I blocked her crazed attacks. _What do you mean I've met her?! "Think about what the hollow calls the girl and remember your past fights..."_ As I went on the defensive, the information hit me like a speeding train. _Her?! She's out to get us! "She doesn't want to however, she has already broke the rules and has helped your friends escape multiple times."_

 _"She's in trouble Ichigo and right now she would even take help from the worst person in history, you can hear her spirit calling out for help. She's crying out for someone to kill her. She's that desperate."_ As I threw the hollow across the room, I felt like someone else was in the room. A vulnerable person, a person who has lost all hope. **If you hear me...Please hear me...She needs to be stopped...At all costs.** I heard a weak voice tell me in my head, _H-How can I help you?_ **You can free** **me two ways...knocking her out and entering her mind and freeing me or...killing me.** _I can't kill you!_ **Then you must free me the other way. She will create** **such destruction that will make a nuclear explosion look like a wind storm.** I nodded at her words, the hollow looked at me with both swords on the ground, _**"You think you can beat me?** **I'm one of the strongest hollows in history!"** _ She said with a growl, she grabbed both swords and appeared in front of me and brought her swords down. I blocked it and flared my reiatsu to throw her back. As I went on the offensive, I attacked her with multiple Getsuga Tenshos. She hit the wall with a grunt and looked at me as she was breathing hard, when she tried to get up I punched her in the gut, causing her eyes to roll back. **Touch her forehead** **and you will be brought into my mind.** I nodded and touched her forehead and instantly blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tsubaki POV

I gasped as I felt him enter my mind, my head fell as I took long breaths. The chains rattled as I lifted my head back up slowly. The boy looked at me in shock, well it can be expected, after all seeing your enemy chained up and nearly butt naked wasn't an everyday sight. "Good...to...finally meet...you Ichigo...Kurosaki." I said between my heavy breaths. "H-How do you know my name?" I smiled a little, "Your zanpaktou told me you were going to help me...I didn't know why you would...since your...my enemy." "He told you that?" I nodded. "He asked why my own zanpaktous weren't helping and it's because...they making a plan...and they... are not here." "I can...tell you it... if you break...the chains...with your zanpaktou." He picked up his massive sword and cleanly cut the chains off the walls, causing me to fall onto the ground until he caught me. "We...have to get...out of...here. The hollow will be chained up again...soon." I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was in my own body, like how it was before she took over.

I tried to get up, but failed as my body was exhausted from the hollow controlling it. I looked as Ichigo got up slowly and looked at me. "Thank...you." I told him. He nodded, "What's the plan anyway?" "The plan is for me to break the execution weapon and that will gain the old man's attention. While you make off with Rukia, I will fight him, the reason I am doing so is because I need to release the rest of my reiatsu or well bad stuff happens." He looked at me with a confused look, "Why would you have to fight him though? I'm sure it would work with any of the other captains." "I never thought about that...And since I only have little still sealed I may be able to risk fighting a different person. Not sure who though...I guess I will know when the time comes." I said slowly. "Can you get up?" He asked causing me to smile at his kindness. "No...but I should be okay anyway."

A woman approached me and was looking at me with suspicion, "11th division? Odd to see one of you guys acting kind." Nodding, I grabbed my swords and held them close to me. "And with two zanpaktous? I have to ask...Why aren't you turning us in?" I looked away from them. "That old idiot has damaged my life enough, he's even tried to get me executed for simply saying I didn't want to go to the academy. He took my adoptive family away for no reason, he just made it so I couldn't say no to coming here. That and...I want to atone for all my past sins." They looked at me in surprise. "I've killed thousands with my swords, I've killed using my fire, I've killed my sister because of it and worst of all I let three hundred people die because I was too slow to save them. That's why I tried to kill myself earlier, not just because of that dumb hollow, but because I don't feel right living while my loved ones have died thanks to me." I said shedding a single tear. "I'm an abomination, a being not meant to exist, a being only wanted to be used for power..."

I felt them leave and I sat there staring at the bloody scar reminding me of that day. A tear fell on my hand causing me to touch as I hadn't cried in a long time. I started humming a song and little did I know I was singing.

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world, mad world, mad world, mad world...

As every person's face flashed passed through my face, I cried how I failed them. And I was selfish enough to seal away my reiatsu. Now I'm too tired to even get up, I'm probably making Kenpachi-kun worry about me. I always mess up...don't I?


	11. Chapter 11

"Oi! Yachiru! Have you seen Tsubaki?" Kenpachi asked with an uncharacteristic look of worry.

"Ne~, I thought I heard one of the men say she was facing down two Ryoka after like a hundred of our guys let them go." She said from her place on his head.

"Idiots, anyway she should be back after all it doesn't take that long. That and since the huge rumbling we felt earlier, I feel like something went wrong." He was cut off as a small black butterfly landed on his desk.

" _A Vasto Lorde hollow has been spotted near the outskirts of the Soul Society. All available captains are to go and capture it. If you are unable to capture it, kill it."  
_  
"Ne~ Kenny that's near Fire Lady's area, I wonder if she's okay."

Both flashed away instantly. On the way there, they spotted the supposed hollow flying through the air. She had two pure white swords that were shooting Ceros. The hollow was a cat of some kind as she had cat ears and a tail. She looked at them and her eyes widened in surprise and she blasted pure white fire from her feet, and flew away faster. She had the swords stop shooting and sheathed them. As they followed her, her movements became more erratic like she was fighting herself.

She finally blasted away at high speeds that even Soi-fon would be jealous of. As the duo looked at the fleeting figure, they had a strange sense of dread that the hollow was no normal hollow.

Kenpachi sighed as they made their way back, well tried to. "It's that way Kenny!" And there they go in the opposite direction of their division.

* * *

Tsubaki sighed before standing "Sorry. I thought I had her locked up. Guess I was wrong." She stated to Ichigo who was leaning against the wall.

"Aren't you going to tell everyone?" He asked as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm supposed to, but...I won't. Consider it a thank you, I wouldn't be here without your help." She said with a sigh.

She began walking out before stopping and glancing back at him, "See you at the execution, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo was silent as she continued to walk away before flash-stepping to who knows where. Was she _actually_ going to keep quiet about it? Tsubaki seemed honest when she said she wasn't gonna turn them in, but who knows...She could've planned this from the beginning and he was simply falling into her trap.

His scowl deepened before turning away, _I guess I'll just have to trust her...Even if it is stupid._ He thought.

* * *

Tsubaki glanced around quietly before letting out a deep sigh, "I know you're there, listen I don't particularly feel like fighting anyone at the moment, so do me a favor and just run off like I tried to decapitate you. Makes my job easier." She said while stuffing her hands into her pockets.

 _Damn, I feel like I've grown soft…_ She thought as the reiatsu faded signalling the Ryoka listened to her and ran.

She shook her head and flash-stepped to the 11th division with her lips locked in a grim frown. _How am I going to explain this...What if they connect me to the hollow? I'll be in jail for sure._ She thought in a near panic.

The revelation of this fact had brought her to her senses, she acted like an entire different person. She didn't want to kill the Ryoka's, she was scared...It was if she were possessed up until the hollow took over.

 _And it's all because I let my guard down._ She thought bitterly while making her way to a non-destroyed courtyard.

Her hair blew wildly as someone flash-stepped in front of her, well, two someones to be more exact.

"Hi, Kenpachi-kun." Tsubaki said with a surprised blink.

"Where were you?" He had an uncharacteristic look of worry in his eyes.

"Oh, um, I was chasing after one of the Ryoka. He managed to escape, I have a feeling he'll be captured though." She explained with a look of uncertainty while her eyes drifted, "Was there a situation going on?"

"Ya, there was a strong hollow near you. All of the captains were sent out to confront it hours ago." He explained causing her eyes to widen.

 _Dammit! That means he could've noticed me!_ Tsubaki thought while her hand drifted to one of her swords.

"She had two swords, just like you!" Yachiru added while pointing to said swords.

"She did?" Tsubaki bit her tongue while feigning surprise. "That's one hellish hollow...Wonder why it had two swords…" Her eyes were glued to the ground as she tried to figure out how to escape his gaze.

"It managed ta escape and everybody's goin crazy lookin for it." Kenpachi stated with a rather grumpy look.

"Kenny wanted to kill it." Yachiru said while pointing to the big man.

Tsubaki nodded as Kenpachi peered down at her, "What the hell happened to you? Ya acting as if someone told you that you're dead tomorrow or something."

Tsubaki shook her head before backing away, "Nothing happened, I'm fine! Just tired!" She said while waving her hand.

She ran off with a stressed look on her face causing him to flash-step after her. Yachiru hopped off of his shoulder, searching for a certain bald man.

Tsubaki was caught in the hold of the bigger man before punching him in the gut and flash-stepping away.

Kenpachi grimaced before flash-stepping towards her again and grabbing her by her wrists. He flash-stepped to his house and shoved her against the wall.

"Tell me. Now." He demanded causing her to growl and shake her head.

"I can't tell you!" She stated with a threatening glare.

He ignored the glare and pressed on, "Why not?" He said with a glare that leveled her own.

"I just can't! I'm a monster, if I did tell you, you may turn me in, dammit!" She screamed while tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why the hell would I turn you in?!" He asked causing her head to fall.

"I-I, I can't tell you, dammit! I'm dangerous-!" She was cut off by a slap to her cheek.

"Cut the crap, in case you haven't noticed you're talking to the most dangerous man in the whole damn Soul Society!" He yelled causing her eyes to shake while a tear fell.

"D-Damn…" She mumbled before looking at him, "Fine! Kenpachi-kun... I have a hollow sealed inside of me!" She screamed while her fists clenched so hard that blood flowed from the wounds.

His eyes widened and she turned her head away, "There, now you know the reason why I'm so dangerous." She said in a softer tone.

"That hollow…" He began but her gaze cut him off.

"Yes. I was that hollow. She managed to take over my body and decided that the Soul Society was the perfect target for her anger. I was stupid enough to believe I had sealed her permanently." Tsubaki glared at the ground while the tips of her hair lit up ever so slightly.

They were both silent as Tsubaki continued to curse under her breath. He finally let go of her wrists causing her to fall forward into his arms.

"Ya could've saved yourself trouble if you just said it in the first place." He stated causing her to shake her head.

"I didn't know...if you would turn me in. That dumb clown would've had his way with experimenting with me had you." She mumbled while her eyebrow twitched at the "clown" part.

Kenpachi's face twisted into a scowl at that, "I'd kill the shithead if he tried ta experiment on you. If he wants experiments, he should get actual goddamn hollows."

Tsubaki blushed ever-so slightly at that before letting out a small laugh, "Knowing me, I would accidently burn off his hand, it _has_ happened before."

Tsubaki sighed before lifting her head to the ceiling, "Has it been that long?" She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Kenpachi questioned.

"They're moving Rukia Kuchiki, her execution will either be tomorrow or the day after that." Tsubaki stated while lying her head on the man's chest, "The Ryokas are probably going to interrupt it and perhaps Kuchiki might live. Who knows…" She shrugged at the last part.

"Seriously though, ya acting like a completely different person." Kenpachi pointed out causing her to shake her head.

"Same person, I guess you can say I got a reality check. After the hollow took over, it made me realize...that this isn't just a game that I'm playing anymore, this a real serious situation. I can't just shrug it off and continue playing the game anymore, I have to stray from the path." Tsubaki said in a melancholy tone.

"And what's that supposed ta mean?" He questioned while forcing her to look at him.

"It means I have to be careful now, especially since my hollow has already freed herself, despite all odds. Yesterday I was carefree, today I have to watch my actions. I'll probably return to my former attitude afterwards, but for now…" She trailed off while her hand twitched.

"You're a smartass." He finished causing her to slug him in the nose.

"Don't call me that, sure I may think before drawing my sword but that doesn't make me a smartass." Tsubaki grumbled with a pout.

"What, can't you just kill the damn hollow?" Kenpachi stated causing her to tilt her head in thought.

"Huh...Never thought about that." She blinked in surprise before grinning. "And I know the perfect way."

* * *

"You what?!"

Tsubaki winced as both of her zanpaktous fumed at her words, "I said I wanna try and kill her. Didn't you get the point?"

" **That...** _ **thing**_ **...is a Vasto Lorde!"** Alex yelled while Tsubaki shrugged.

"Who cares, I can kill her, don't you believe in me?" Tsubaki grinned as Darkie shook his head.

" _We do believe in you, my queen. We just believe that she may be too strong for you."_ Darkie stated.

Tsubaki let out a small laugh, "Then we must use these days wisely. The time will come for when we will have to fight."


	12. Chapter 12

**Three days later.**

The young woman was led up the hill with a solemn look, today was the day.

 _Don't interfere, Ichigo._

 **Tsubaki POV**

"Alex, Darkie, today is the day." Tsubaki stated quietly.

Both spirits nodded before disappearing, with a small look of surprise on their faces.

Tsubaki gazed out the window before simply fading into the shadows.

 _Here's to hoping that I'm ready for this._ The woman thought with a sigh of annoyance.

 **Several hours later.**

Most of the captains had gathered up at the hill. Some had looks of sympathy while others seemed to not even twitch as the small woman was hauled up.

The wind began to pick up as the young woman gazed quietly at the Sōkyoku, the thing that would soon execute her.

Something caught her eye as the shadows of the captains seemed to grow in size, before shrinking as if somebody was fading in and out of them. This continued before the being finally paused at the 10th Division Captain. Two long slender arms stuck out of his shadow before two swords appeared.

Her breath hitched as the Sōkyoku lit up, however, that's when the being decided to act.

" _ **Fukitsuna kage."**_ A quiet whisper echoed throughout the area causing all of the captains to draw their blades in a flash.

"Who's there!" Soi-fon yelled while also confused as to where the person could have been.

An arm began materializing as the tip of a sword formed along with it, soon a second arm began forming as the captain's shadows grew in height and a quiet voice was heard humming.

"Ashes...Ashes...You all fall down...Ring around the rosies...pocket full of posies...Ashes...Ashes...You all fall down..." At the end of the song, three captains suddenly found a shadow-like blade at their necks.

A slim figure whose face was concealed by an oni mask stepped out of Toshiro's shadow, she had a calm aura about her as she gazed at all of the captains.

"Have I interrupted something? Hmm...that blade looks quite frightening." She gestured towards Sōkyoku before a burst of air sent her into the sky.

She landed next to the Kuchiki with grace before lifting her hand, "Ah, Kuchiki, it's a pleasure to meet you." The woman said dryly as her hand began to glow pure white.

"You can't catch that! D-Don't you know how powerful that is?!" Rukia protested while the woman let out a laugh.

"Better me than your carrot-top friend. He's on his way, don't worry, he can catch ya." The woman assured causing the Kuchiki's face to turn bright red.

"I-Ichigo?! I told him to stay out of this!" Rukia exclaimed as she blinked upon noticing the woman's glowing body. "W-What are you-"

"For the first question, he was coming anyway, I just arrived early. For the second, I'm a monster, clearly." The woman jabbed her thumb towards the mask.

Before Rukia could respond, the woman's hand came in contact with the great zanpaktou causing the woman's body to glow even more as the two reiatsu clashed.

The woman grabbed it with both hands and with one swift move, destroyed it and threw it into the sky before the light consumed it.

"Huh...Still too hot?" The woman mumbled before looking into the distance. "Oi! Carrot-top! Catch your girlfriend! I made a bit of a mess!"

Both of them blushed at the woman before Rukia noticed the woman picking her up, "H-Hey what are you dooooiiiiiiiiiing?!" She was cut off when the woman threw her to Ichigo.

"Take care of her, berry! I'll try and pave a way for you two to escape!" She yelled.

Rukia stared in shock at the woman, "Who are you!?" Ichigo yelled the thought that they all had.

The woman laughed before throwing off the mask, "Remember me, berry?!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, "Great, it's Kenpachi's chick!" He yelled before making a mad dash out of there.

Tsubaki sweatdropped at his words before facepalming, "Tch, berry! It's not official so shut the hell up!" She screamed with several tick marks.

Soi-fon's face turned an angry red before she flashed up to where Tsubaki was.

"Oh, you're still pissed off." Tsubaki remarked while dodging the barrage of attacks, she did a flip onto the ground before going into her shikai form.

"Why are you assisting them?!" Soi-fon yelled while dodging the several swords that Tsubaki controlled.

"Assisting?! I'm not doing anything like that!" Tsubaki stated as she attempted to kick Soi-fon away.

The smaller woman caught Tsubaki's leg, "Then what are you doing?!"

Tsubaki freed herself before doing a flip, "Someone here is betraying you, beyond death even. In fact…" She trailed off with a confident grin. Her hand lit up before fire consumed the area.

"Oi, I know you're here!" Tsubaki yelled and a slow clapping was heard.

A man with brown hair and glasses appeared causing her to fold her arms, "Ah, Sosuke Aizen, pleasure to finally meet you, I assume you are here for something?" Tsubaki asked as her eyes turned blood red.

"You are correct, how did _you_ of all people find out?" He asked as a frown settled onto her face.

"On accident. We stumbled across your nasty little path of destruction and one thing led to another. You have an illusion type, correct?" Tsubaki stated calmly as her fire burned angrily around her.

At the slight lift of his lips, Tsubaki shook her head, "I guess her theories proved correct, then again we do not know why you are here."

Before she could continue, she found herself looking down as a blade embedded itself in her chest.

"Well...That's a predicament." She drawled out as she glared at the man, "But you know that I'm incredibly tolerant."

"You'll die one way or another." He stated causing her to sigh.

"True, but I won't feel anything which sucks in a way." Tsubaki stated while rolling her eyes.

He walked over to her before he swiftly ripped off her top revealing her bandaged chest. Under it you could see the pulsing of the hollow blood.

"Ah...Is _that_ what you want?" Tsubaki said coolly as her eyes flared.

"Only one of the things." He stated as two figures appeared behind him.

"Two more captains rebelling alongside you? Impressive, she didn't take that into account." Tsubaki stated while peering at the two.

"You are much more calm than you are rumored." Aizen said causing her to grin.

"I dunno if I'm looking at an illusion or not. Why waste my power on trying to kill what could end up as an illusion?" She said while her skin began to pale from the blood loss.

"Duly noted." He said before knocking her out which caused her to return to normal.

He pulled out the sword and turned to the other two, "She was correct about the illusion, however, it isn't on her."

* * *

The captains blinked as Tsubaki fell to the ground with a sword in her gut.

"Who attacked her?" Soi-fon murmured.

Her body was lifeless, however, something was off. She couldn't have died that easily, she was strong enough to hold her own against Kenpachi.

 **With Ichigo.**

Gin grinned at him with the creepy fox-like grin he possessed.

 _Great, it's him again!_ Ichigo thought with an annoyed look.

Renji, who happened to be at the right place at the right time, jaw dropped when Ichigo threw Rukia at him, "Oi! Renji, get her out of here!"

"Stop throwing me around like I'm helpless!" Rukia protested causing both to open their mouths, only to close them at her glare.

Gin looked at Renji before drawing his sword, "I really can't keep him waiting." He drawled before his sword extended and pierced Renji.

Picking up the stunned Kuchiki, he flash stepped away.

 _Dammit!_ Ichigo thought before taking off after the captain.

 **At the hill.**

Gin flashed up and the image of a dead Tsubaki shimmered away to reveal the supposedly dead Aizen. In his arms was Tsubaki who had a fresh sword wound.

 _How is he alive…?_ The captains thought, then it hit them.

Everything had been an illusion set up by Aizen.

The Kuchiki was dropped to the ground and Aizen bent down before ripping something out of her chest.

"Now we have everything." He stated as a ripping sound filled the air.

A blue light hit the three captains and began to lift them up.

Ichigo arrived at this time, in fury, he tried to attack the column of light. Nothing happened as he continued to throw attacks at it, not knowing it was virtually indestructible.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

"What the hell are you doing with her, you bastard!" Kenpachi yelled with a fury that no one had ever heard from the man.

Tsubaki momentarily woke up, "O-Oh, hi Kenpachi-kun...Don't even try to break it, it's indestructible and you will only waste your energy." She stated as her yellow eyes glossed over, "Seriously though, don't try it…" She murmured as her head fell back.

 **Tsubaki POV**

Yeah I had given up, so what? I was dead either way. Would've been executed had I stayed and probably gonna be experimented on with this weirdo.

Eh...still beats the stinking clown guy, he freaks me out.

I am confident that _someone_ will come for me. If it isn't Kenpachi, then it might be berry and maybe one of his friends.

Eh, who knows.

 _Anything_ could happen.


End file.
